The present invention is directed to a pipe clamp lock where the pipe clamp has a first end region and a second end region with a radially outwardly extending projection on an outside surface of the first end region. The radially outward dimension of the projection decreases towards a free end of the first end region. The second end region has a radially flexural locking strip with at least one stop face directed away from the free end of the second end region. The first and second end regions overlap in the circumferential direction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,541 a pipe clamp is disclosed where the first and second end regions overlap in the closed or locked position. At the same time, a projection extending radially outwardly from the first end region cooperates with a stop face on the second end region facing away from the free end of the second end region.
With certain movements of the pipe being supported, such as external mechanical action, the two overlapping end regions move apart in the radial direction, whereby the connection between the projection on the first end region and the stop face of the second end region is broken. Such an occurrence leads to opening of the pipe clamp with the pipes held by the pipe clamp dropping out.